


Attention Whore

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Climbing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriend Climbing, Hugs, Mounting, Pouting Rowena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Rowena climbs reader.





	Attention Whore

Rowena craved attention like a junkie craved their high. Every morning and night she would curl into you in bed, demanding cuddles. If you happened to be sitting on the couch, reading a book or playing on your phone, you could expect her to lie beside you and drop her head in your lap. You had long ago stopped feeling shame for your online searches; if you dared pay more mind to the computer than her, Rowena would be quick to plop down on your lap and refuse to leave until she grew bored of staring at you browsing social media and fanfiction sites.

So it had been no surprise for you to see her walk up to you with arms wide open and lips slightly puckered, their corners turned downward in a pout

 _Hug me,_ her expression said. Hold me. Love me. The witch would never say any of it out loud – her pride rarely allowed her to express her emotions verbally. But she wasn't above using her body in place of words to get what she needed.

And you weren't above reciprocating. Being loved, and needed, and cherished by Rowena MacLeod had been a privilege of the highest order. Nothing in the world could compare to having the honor of being the first one to melt the ice queen's heart with nothing but love and kindness. You'd given her a chance and she had taken it. And here you were now.

Opening your own arms, you eased into the embrace. Rowena's skin was warm, almost hot, as if her heart pumped liquid fire through her veins instead of blood. You closed your eyes, giving yourself over to the sensation. There were times when you could only dream of having her this close to you; never, in your wildest daydreams, have you thought there would come a day when it would become reality.

Her breath lingered on the back of your neck, like a soft caress of the wind. Her hair smelled of flowers, and as you breathed in the soothing scent, your mind conjured up an image of a meadow in spring, green and full of life, filled with flowers of various kinds, with bees and butterflies happily flying around them. That was your Rowena – sweet, gentle, a kitten in human form. Almost as if she wasn't the wicked witch – the most powerful one in the world, at that – half the monster and hunter population feared.

With reason, you may add.

Even still, she had been no threat to you. Not even back when you'd first met her, when she was as cruel and vicious as the winter's coldest night.

Suddenly, Rowena's left leg came up, quickly followed by her right one. Her legs wrapped around your waist like a snake squeezing the life out of its prey. You stumbled, surprised, but managed to remain on your feet. Lowering your arms for an inch, you clasped your hands one over the other and lifted her up.

"Wow, wow," you said, surprised. What had gotten into her? "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Rowena retorted, sass dripping from her tone.

Your knees shook, but you kept your feet firmly on the ground. Rowena was far from heavy. The problem was, you could barely carry a bag of groceries on your own, let alone a grown – albeit light and tiny – woman.

Tightening your hold on her, you said, "Get down."

"No."

"Please."

"No," Rowena said petulantly. Had her feet been down, she would have stomped them. Over three hundred years old, and she could be such a child. It would be sad if it wasn't adorable.

"You know I love you, honey, but if you don't get down, I'm gonna fall."

She was quiet for a moment, and you thought she had finally seen reason. Then she spoke and all your hopes sank like a ship hitting an iceberg – an iceberg called _Rowena's Need for Attention._ "Hold me, darling." It was all but a whine, a tone she used when she was in need of help. Or, as it turned out, attention. There was no doubt that her face bore a matching pout.

"I will, but not like this," you told her. There was nothing you loved more than having her in your arms. She was safe there, protected and happy, far away from all the bad that lurked around in hopes of harming her. But you preferred to do it with both of her feet on the ground, where you weren't at risk of dropping her, or falling down and injuring you both.

Rowena was about to argue, but quickly shut her mouth when you staggered. You held on to her tighter, squeezing her against your body, and tried to steady yourself. But the more you focused on holding her up, the less control you had over your movements. Your legs trembled, as if moving on their own. There was nothing you could do to regain your balance.

You fell down, a sigh of relief escaping you at the feeling of softness hitting your back. You and Rowena bounced up on the mattress like dolls thrown away in anger. She untangled her legs, freeing you from their cage, and rolled beside you on the bed.

For a moment the two of you just stared at each other.

Then you both burst into laughter.

"You're so mean," you chastised playfully.

"You're the one who dropped _me,"_ Rowena said.

"What?! You mounted me and wouldn't come down, and I fell! This is your fault!"

She pouted. Taking this as an opportunity, you reached out with your forefinger and gently tapped the tip of her nose. Rowena frowned, and you giggled, amused by her reaction. She slapped your hand away. In turn, you wrapped your fingers around hers and squeezed them.

"Don't ever do that again," you said.

The smirk creeping on her lips told you she would – many, many more times. "You're no fun."

"You still love me."

"No, I loathe you!"

"Sure you do."

"I'm serious. I can barely stand you."

"Uh huh."

"I may even leave you."

"So you don't want me to hold you?" If she could tease, so could you.

Rowena pouted again, the look in her eyes broken, wounded, like that of an injured puppy.

"I'm not gonna fall for that," you laughed.

"Darling, don't be cruel."

"You started it. But–" you rose up a forefinger in emphasis as her glance trailed downwards, and her eyes were instantly on you again "–you're adorable, so I forgive you. Come here."

She didn't wait for you to open your arms before nestling into you like a cuddly, needy kitten. Judging by the soft purrs that left her mouth as she curled against you, she wasn't that far off.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by royalrowena (ed_geins_tailor).
> 
> Huge thanks to royalrowena (ed_geins_tailor) and UltimateFandomTrash for helping me with descriptions!


End file.
